


Eat Your Fill Festival

by tokiidokii



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Rubs, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, OT3, PLEASE NOTE there is no stuffed sex in this, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, if you want either just stuffing or just kaoru and teru fucking you’re good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiidokii/pseuds/tokiidokii
Summary: Tsubasa goes overboard during the food festival event.Kaoru and Teru come to the rescue, but Kaoru struggles to hide his enjoyment of the situation. Teru certainly isn’t making it any easier.





	Eat Your Fill Festival

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sort of sequel to bottom of a black hole, but it’s not required reading or anything. kaoru’s secretly into stuffing, tsubasa kind of likes being stuffed, teru is just here for the ride

The sound of Teru’s ringtone echoed quietly through the apartment. He picked it up, brows furrowing a little at the name - Tsubasa. It was mid evening by now, and Tsubasa had left for a food festival event in the early morning. Teru couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Tsubasa so excited. All he had to do was perform a short concert in the morning with the others then he could eat as much as he wanted for the rest of the duration for the festival. Teru joked with the Producer, asking if he really wanted to give Tsubasa that much power, but seeing Tsubasa happy made Teru happy.

So, he wondered why Tsubasa was calling so soon. Had the festival ended? Teru slid his thumb across the screen in a swift movement and answered it.

“Hey, ‘Basa. What’s up?” He asked. Kaoru, who sat on the couch across from him, looked up with mild interest at their partner’s name.

“T-Teru...can you two...come pick me up?” Tsubasa whimpered pitifully.

Hearing his voice, Teru went stone faced in an instant. “Tsubasa? Are you okay?” Kaoru reacted accordingly, sitting up straighter.

“What is it? What happened?” Kaoru almost demanded. Teru frowned and threw up a finger, trying to listen to Tsubasa over the phone.

“Yeah, I just...uhm...” He hesitated, breathing hard, shallow breaths. “I ate way too much. I can’t move...”

“...just how much did you eat?” Teru tried not to make his glance back to Kaoru so obvious, but his eyes widened as he jerked his head away.

“. . . a lot . . .” He answered, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

Teru sighed, “Okay. Hang in there buddy, we’ll be there. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Teru hung up the phone before turning his attention back to Kaoru. Kaoru only made himself smaller, folding his arms indignantly as he glanced to and from Teru. 

“D-don’t look at me like that,” he snapped.

“Today’s about to get a whole lot more interesting for you, huh?”

——

The food festival was, in Tsubasa’s opinion, absolutely incredible. As a special guest, after performing his duties, he was allowed to stay as long as he wanted and eat as much as he wanted, all day long, free of charge. Even before the concert, he had sneaked in a samples from a few different stalls. 

Tsubasa ate, and ate, and ate, going from gorging himself to grazing and back again. It was no exaggeration to say that Tsubasa had been eating all day - from about 8 am to 6 pm. Certainly, he had reached his limit hours before then, but the allure of eating just a little more was too much for Tsubasa to handle. He had been eating for so long, his stomach had managed to digest some of it before getting filled again, leaving his guts packed tight.

His abdomen was swollen from bottom to top, impressively round and almost completely exposed after Tsubasa had to lift his tight tshirt up in order to breathe. It was so _heavy_ , he could do little more than sit there and pant. It was nothing short of a miracle he had dragged himself into a dark, empty tent after he had almost eaten himself sick after a third helping of dessert. He alerted the producer via text that he was going home, sat down, and knew he wouldn’t be getting back up without assistance.

His tummy groaned and gurgled with each angry, aching cramp. He rubbed the throbbing curve of his belly, missing Teru and Kaoru’s presence terribly. He just wanted to go home, curl up, and have someone rub his belly for him.

...Despite his regrets, Tsubasa had enjoyed the food quite a bit and looked forward to the attention his partners would give him. He just wished he had stopped a little sooner. A vibrating in his pocket startled him out of his thoughts, hiccuping painfully in surprise. He dug his phone back out with a little difficulty and pressed the button.

> _where are u_ , Teru said.

_Hiding in a closed empty tent in the back, go past the row of cake stalls and you should find me (;´д｀)_ ,< he sent back.

A minute passed before the entrance to the tent rustled open. Tsubasa shielded himself, embarrassed and a little worried a stranger might walk in on him this way, but it was only Teru and Kaoru. He sighed in relief and sat up a little straighter. 

“Hey.” Tsubasa greeted. Teru’s eyes discovered him in the darkness resting his back against a support pole, going wide in shock at the state he had found him in. 

“Geeze, Tsubasa...you’re even bigger than when I fed you last month.” He commented as he approached. Tsubasa’s face felt warm as his stomach growled in discontentment before he had the chance to reply. 

He looked to see Kaoru, still frozen at the entrance of the tent. He might have thought Kaoru was upset at him....if he didn’t know better. Kaoru was clearly putting on a straight face, lips pressed together, left hand clutching a bag at his side. But the beet red color of his cheeks betrayed him, probably feeling more humiliated than Tsubasa at the moment. Finally, it dawned on him he was just standing there, staring, and he stepped forward. 

“I have...a sweater for you from h-home.” He mumbled and dug through the bag. “This will detract attention away from your...from you.”

Tsubasa smiled. “Ah...thank you, Kaoru...!” Though it was a warm spring evening and too hot to wear a sweater under normal circumstances, Tsubasa greatly appreciated Kaoru’s foresight. 

He pulled off his shirt and reached out to Teru, who passed the sweater over. Kaoru was clearly trying not to stare at the way his gut protruded from his trim form before it was covered with the sweater. Tsubasa got it on with a little difficulty - it was tight around his middle, and his stomach was clearly bulging out from underneath. But it was far less immediately obvious, and Tsubasa was grateful for that. He seized up as his stomach cramped, hands slipping under the fabric.

“O-oof...”

“Poor guy. Let’s get you home.” Teru replied, crouching down to offer Tsubasa his shoulder. He hesitated, trying to soothe his angry tummy a little longer before he forced himself up and hooked his arm around Teru. “What’s the best way to get home?”

“I really don’t want to ride the bus...” Tsubasa whined. He wanted to be seen like this by as few people as possible.

“We’re taking a taxi.” Kaoru said sternly. “We should...get home as fast as possible.”

“Wanna have your hands all over this as soon as you can, right?” Teru motioned to Tsubasa with his free hand with a grin. Kaoru’s blush deepened immediately as he folded his arms.

“T-Teru!” His voice cracked. Tsubasa knew Teru was right, which always irritated Kaoru to no end when that happened. “Please! We are in _public_.”

“A taxi is a good idea.” Tsubasa interjected to stop the argument before it started. He took a step forward, his other free arm wrapped tightly around his middle. Teru got the hint and led the way forward out of the tent.

Walking proved to be a bit difficult, heavy abdomen weighing Tsubasa down and aching too much for him to stand up straight. Thankfully, the road was close and flagging down a taxi was almost no trouble at all. They always patrolled around in the evenings, especially at the cusp of the end of events. To both Tsubasa and Teru’s surprise, Kaoru opened the front passenger side door.

“I’m simply saving myself the embarrassment, don’t give me that look.” Kaoru muttered and slid into the front seat before giving the driver the address to their apartment. Tsubasa looked to Teru and shrugged, then carefully maneuvered himself into the back seat to prevent jostling himself too much.

Kaoru’s statement gave Teru other ideas. He circled the back of the car and slid into the back seat next to Tsubasa.

”Are you gonna be able get your seatbelt on?” Teru questioned. Simple and innocent enough to start. 

“I-I think so...” Tsubasa grabbed the seatbelt and pulled, but he struggled to lock it on the other side. Teru helped him along, yanking a little too hard by mistake and eliciting a weak burp from Tsubasa as it clicked into place. “Guh...tight...”

It had truly been an accident. However, he looked to check Kaoru’s reaction - back to them both, staring out the passenger side window. Unable to see his face, Teru could only imagine his expression. He was still, so it was probably stern, pensive. Hiding the rush of emotions just under the surface.

Teru turned to Tsubasa next. It was clear to anyone he was in distress, even before they ever saw his belly. Face screwed up with pain, breathing sharp and shallow, his stomach gurgling and bubbling with sluggish digestion in the silence of the car. Teru might be worried about Tsubasa vomiting, but he seemed not to get nauseous when he was overfull, just painfully bloated. Besides, the seat in the car were plastic lined in case the worst came to pass. He wondered if his stomach noises might be enough to drive Kaoru nuts, then immediately came to the conclusion there was no fun in that.

“How are you feelin’, buddy?” Teru sat up and ran a hand through Tsubasa’s hair, prompting him to lay his head against Teru’s shoulder with a sigh. 

“Beyond full...my tummy really hurts...” Tsubasa replied, ignorant of his true intentions. Not that Teru didn’t care - he absolutely did, and he felt bad for poor Tsubasa. But as much as he cared about Tsubasa, he also enjoyed getting under Kaoru’s skin.

“I bet. It’s bigger than I’ve ever seen it.” He answered as he placed a hand onto his belly experimentally. Both the top and bottom were solid to the touch, Teru was sure Tsubasa couldn’t fit any more in there if he tried. Tsubasa grunted at the press of his fingertips, so Teru figured he was pushing too hard. He ultimately opted for lightly rubbing the taught surface underneath the sweater with his one hand, while the other played in Tsubasa’s hair. He wasn’t as good at this as Kaoru was, but nonetheless earned an appreciative noise from Tsubasa. “It’s rock solid, Tsubasa. What all did you pack in there?”

“Ugh, I don’t even remember everything...they just kept handing me samples...” Tsubasa burped a little. “Lots of grilled meat...pickles...so much rice...”

“Uh huh?” He encouraged.

“What else...fresh fish and hot buns...oh, there was curry. N-not that it was as good as yours.” He hurriedly added.

“Heh, I’m not offended. What did you wash it down with?”

“They had all kinds of beers...I ate way too much to get tipsy though...” Not that Tsubasa was a lightweight to begin with. “Dessert was this one cake stall...Maki kept telling me to try it. It was so good, but I had way too much. That was my mistake.”

“A... _miscake_?” Teru grinned.

Tsubasa opened his mouth to respond to the terrible pun when Teru’s phone went off in his pocket. His hand left Tsubasa’s belly to dig for it, eliciting a disappointed but understanding whine. Teru pressed the home button to reveal it was none other than Kaoru who had sent the message. He raised his eyes from his phone to peer into the front seat. Kaoru sat with his legs crossed tight, one arm awkwardly in his lap as the other texted rapid fire with just one hand. Teru’s grin only widened, wishing he could see Kaoru’s expression right about now. It was probably really, really cute. 

His phone vibrated in his palm and brought his attention back to the matter at hand.

> _I bet you think you’re hilarious, don’t you? You always do. I know you’re doing this on purpose, asshole, and it is extremely inappropriate._

> _And I’m not talking about the pun._

_somebody’s horny, huh_ <

> _I am inches away from a stranger!!!_

_he’s not gonna know thats your thing_ <

> _He will if you keep giving me an erection!_

_I knew you were horny_ <

> _Teru, please. I am asking you nicely to stop now._

_ok ok_ <

> _Thank you._

Teru knew Kaoru’s boundaries. He wasn’t truly mad right now, but he would be if he continued to disrespect what Kaoru wanted. He looked up to see Kaoru was no longer texting, placing the bag they brought Tsubasa’s sweater in onto his lap and fidgeting with it. The tips of his ears were red. 

Arriving at their destination filled everyone with a sense of relief, perhaps even the taxi driver. Kaoru practically threw the money at him, muttering a little ‘keep the change’ as he awkwardly pulled himself out of the car. Tsubasa unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted forward to the edge of the car, where Teru helped lift him up into a standing position. The doors on the taxi shut automatically, and the driver sped off.

“We’re going inside.” Kaoru curtly demanded. His face had flushed a cute pink, though Teru was now more concerned if Kaoru was genuinely mad at him. He frowned as he helped Tsubasa inside and up to the floor of their apartment. The elevator ride was silent, save for the sounds of Tsubasa’s angry stomach.

“Kaoru...are you mad at me?”

“No. But we’ll talk later.” He said, a little ominous sounding.

The way he held his bag in front of his crotch diminished the threat somewhat.

Teru handed Tsubasa over to Kaoru and let him work his magic. He ghosted near the doorway, feeling a little unwelcome, but curious to how things would play out. Kaoru laid Tsubasa back on the bed, who sighed in relief at the chance to rest at last. Kaoru pulled his sweater up, marveling at Tsubasa’s now bare stomach before him. His pants felt even tighter.

Teru was right, almost to Kaoru’s dismay, Tsubasa’s stomach had swelled a little further than before. It was to be expected of someone who had spent the day eating. Rather than the regular top heavy bloating that came with a large meal, his lower abdomen was prominent as well, forming a rounder, more complete curve. He focused on massaging the top half, of course, as more relief was to be had there as he forced out the air. Kaoru rubbed small circles into the stretched skin and felt how tense Tsubasa was underneath his hands. He burped, but it clearly brought more pain than relief.

“It’s okay...Tsubasa, just relax.” Kaoru encouraged as he lightened his touch. He was a little less embarrassed, now that he no longer had to hide his weird kink. 

Tsubasa’s tummy finally settled down after almost twenty minutes, a heating pad, and some antacid. Unlike last time, he had no energy to get turned on by the relief - as soon as the worst of the pain subsided, Tsubasa crashed into a food coma. Kaoru figured that would happen, it was doubtful any strenuous activity in this state would be enjoyable. Thinking he was alone, he placed a soft kiss onto the side of Tsubasa’s belly before tucking him in. It was only when he raised his head and saw Teru standing in the doorway did he realize he was being watched. Teru shot him a warm but uneasy smile. 

“Kaoru, I-“ He started in a hushed tone.

“Sh.” Kaoru shushed him, rummaging through the bedside table drawer. He grabbed what he needed before he pointed with his free hand. “Living room.”

“Oh...okay.” Teru did as instructed, and Kaoru followed behind. Once they reached the living room, he turned around and faced Kaoru. “So wh-“

Teru suddenly felt the weight of Kaoru’s body against his as Kaoru’s lips pressed against his; firmed and rushed but with an underlying desperation and want.

Teru's reaction was naturally delayed - it was rare for Kaoru to take initiative. But he enthusiastically returned the kiss when he register what was happening, his tongue darting out to meet Kaoru's and his hands on Kaoru's jaw. Heated, breathy moans filled the air as Teru pulled them down onto the couch to continue in a more comfortable position. Kaoru ended up almost on top of him before he broke away when he needed to breathe. 

“So...you’re not mad at me?” Teru asked breathlessly, grinning.

“Sh-shut up and fuck me.” God, the last half hour had been torture. His cock had been hard ever since the taxi ride, and taking care of Tsubasa only served to turn him on more. He was selfless when it came to Tsubasa, however, and diligently cared for him but God he needed to be touched, his skin felt hot and his thighs trembled in desperation. Kaoru huffed and dropped the bottle of lube he had retrieved onto the coffee table in front of them. 

“Ohoho.” Teru’s eyes widened with surprise and interest. “You don’t gotta tell me twice. I like this bold, sexually frustrated side of you.” Almost humming, he pushed Kaoru off of him and onto his back, reversing their positions.

“I don’t care anymore. Just hurry up.” Kaoru muttered, clearly still caring by the way he averted his eyes. Teru removed Kaoru’s usual tie and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt, the admiration in his eyes for Kaoru’s pale white skin and thin body making him feel self conscious. Kaoru tried to return the favor and take off Teru’s shirt, but he grabbed Kaoru’s wrists with one hand and pinned his arms above his head.

“I don’t know, it’s awfully tempting to just...take my time, y’know?” He said with a low chuckle as he pressed a few kisses down Kaoru’s neck. Kaoru arched his back, the soft moan that escaped his throat turning into a low, frustrated growl.

“Teru...!” He meant it as a warning, but the sound came out desperate and needy much to Kaoru’s embarrassment. Teru was eating it up. He unbuttoned Kaoru’s shirt all the way, which was at least _progress_ , though far too slow for his liking.

“You’re so cute when you’re pouting.” Teru hummed. He slipped his hand south and ran a few teasing touches around the obvious tent in Kaoru’s pants, causing him to gasp and buck for more friction. He started unbuckling Kaoru’s belt, only to realize he needed both hands for that. “If I let go, are you gonna control yourself?”

Kaoru nodded fiercely. Teru released his hands and sat back to remove Kaoru’s pants. He tossed the belt to the floor and tugged down his pants and underwear, freeing his hard cock. Kaoru shuddered in the air of the apartment, a little embarrassed to be so exposed like this, but it disappeared as he suddenly felt a couple of Teru’s lube slicked fingers enter him. His mind was racing, he hadn’t even noticed Teru reach for the bottle. His first instinct was to try to fuck himself on his hand as his body moved before he could even think. 

“Easy, easy, you’re going to break my hand off.” Teru stilled his writhing with a hand to his chest. Kaoru swallowed, whimpering as Teru touched him in all the right places.

Finally, Teru pulled out his fingers and went to take off his own belt, and it joined Kaoru’s belt on the floor. He didn’t even bother with getting his the rest of clothes off. Instead, he simply pulled his pants down just far enough to whip out his hardening cock. He had just started to slick himself up with a few good strokes of lube when Kaoru took advantage of the space between them, pulling his legs back and maneuvering himself around. 

“Hey, what are you-“

Kaoru flipped himself over onto his hands and knees and curled his arms around the decorative couch cushion, ass raised. Burning with embarrassment, Kaoru said nothing and waited for Teru to get the picture. 

“ _O-oh_.” Kaoru expected some kind of snide remark, but the sight clearly caught Teru off guard. He wasn’t sure if he should feel embarrassed about his desperation or pleased he had finally rendered the other speechless. That train of thought ceased, however, the second Teru grabbed onto his hips and slid into him a little faster than usual.

“Ff-fuck.” Kaoru mumbled, struggling on the F sound for a moment on whether to use it to say ‘finally’ or ‘fuck’. Teru wasted no time as he started to thrust, and Kaoru curled his fingers into the pillow in anticipation. Teru groaned softly behind him and dug his fingertips into Kaoru’s skin to readjust the angle deeper. Kaoru cried out as he hit just the right spot, granting him the friction he had needed so badly. “ _Yes!_ Fuck!”

Impatient, his body started moving on its own accord again. He ached for relief, hips rocking backwards into Teru, but his rhythm was sloppy and out of time. Teru grabbed down hard then, causing Kaoru to whine as his motions were stilled. 

“You asked _me_ to fuck _you_ , if I remember.”

“Then do it like you mean it, dammit!” Kaoru growled as he tried to look over his shoulder. Teru frowned out of the corner of his eye.

“Fine! I will!”

Teru rammed forward, picking up the pace in an instant. Kaoru gasped, his willingness unexpected, momentarily overwhelmed by the stimulation. His body must have tensed because Teru moaned louder from just over his shoulder now, and Kaoru would have pressed his face down into the pillow to muffle himself if it wasn’t for his glasses. He was getting _vocal_ , much to his own dismay. Neither of them would last long at this rate, but it was probably for the best considering how much Kaoru needed to cum.

A hard thrust finally released the unbearable pressure inside of him, punctuated by a sharp, pleasured cry. Teru continued to thrust into him, hurriedly trying to finish himself, a sensation he hardly registered in the relief of his immediate afterglow. Just as he started to notice how sensitive he still felt, Teru came into him with a gasp of Kaoru’s name. 

The two sat there for a moment, catching their breath, before Teru pulled out and sat back.

“Sorry.” Teru apologized.

“It’s fine.” Kaoru breathed, sweaty and suddenly exhausted.

Suddenly, a toilet flushed from behind them. Kaoru and Teru both snapped to attention to see Tsubasa coming out of the bathroom, still swollen and bent at the waist, but his expression read as more sleepy than pained.

“You guys are too loud...” He said with a yawn before he slowly shuffled back into the bedroom. Kaoru hid his face into the pillow, mashing his glasses into his eyes. Teru laughed, slapping Kaoru on the back. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go get the towel.” Kaoru could hear the smile in his voice. Those two would be the death of him someday, he swore.

But, he loved them, so maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
